Snap fasteners are commonly used on boats and vehicles for anchoring canvas covers to the vehicle body so that the canvas covers may be readily removed by simply pulling the cover, allowing the snap fastener to release the cover. Typically, the cover is provided with the female snap member which cooperates with the male snap member which is rigidly mounted on the body of the boat or other installation. When the cover is removed and stowed, the female snap member is protected from the elements, but the male snap member which is secured to the body of the boat is exposed to the elements and particularly in a marine environment is subject to deterioration. When the fasteners are new, the cover is easily removed and replaced, but when the male fastener deteriorates, the removal of the cover often pulls the male fastener out of the body, or the fastener becomes non-functional and must be drilled out. Replacing the male fastener is frequently difficult because of the inaccessibility of the body st in which the male fastener is inserted and, furthermore, when the male fastener is pulled out of the body or even when it is drilled out, the body may be damaged to a point where a conventional male fastener may not be remounted and be maintained secure.